


Both

by Silberias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fluff, Jollock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, established relationship Jollock, kissing styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly likes how both her men kiss, which is lucky because they do it very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

No matter where he was in his various stages of trying to quit smoking—and he wasn't _really_ trying—Sherlock's kisses always tasted like smoke and nicotine. It didn't really bother Molly since he smoked the one brand that she could tolerate the smell of, but the taste of his cigarettes would cling to her tongue long after their mouths had parted. Sherlock's kisses were antithesis to his personality—they were lingering and soft, as though he was half-exploring the feeling and half-prolonging it out of enjoyment. If left to his own devices, he could happily spend an hour just snogging.

John's kisses tasted like coffee. The milk that he took with the drink never made it into them, but the bitterness of the coffee always did. If Molly herself didn't drink coffee she might have been put off, but John never really gave her the time to be put off. When he took her in his arms and pressed his mouth against hers it was a sudden, demanding feeling. John's kisses were hard and passionate—the kind where by the end she was pressed up against a wall or flat into the mattress or the couch or Sherlock and very nearly in danger of making everyone twenty minutes late. He also was the one who left love-bites most often, which had spurred Sherlock into buying her several longnecked jumpers for her most recent birthday.

Their kisses didn't properly describe the men themselves though—John was more content to spend a day inside reading the paper quietly, or walking in the park, whereas Sherlock woke up and immediately plotted out his day to figure out the exact minute in which he would get bored. He had an explosive amount of energy. Molly didn't mind, and in fact didn't even think much on it. She just knew that if she was in the mood for something quick, something hard, then she had to go to John and rouse him from his paper--which wasn't very hard if given the proper motivation. If she wanted to spend her afternoon in a more sensuous way, curled around someone to just bask in their warmth and body heat, then it was best to go find Sherlock.

Well, of course, there were the days where she needed both—which made it quite convenient, then, that she was seeing men who could provide her with both.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been slightly edited from the original form posted on ff.net and tumblr. Jollock is love. Also, please feel free to submit your own Jollock pieces to the collection I've created...it feels a bit weird putting my own things in it...
> 
> ~Sil


End file.
